


Chocolate & White Roses

by WinchestersRaven



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Destiel Minibangs, Destiel Valentine Mini Bang, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersRaven/pseuds/WinchestersRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College roommates Dean & Castiel have known each other since they were babies. Now sharing an apartment close to campus, they think life couldn't get any better. Close to Valentine's Day, Castiel tricks Dean into agreeing to set up a romantic date for them. However, the day of, a snowstorm hits. Will the snow dampen their date? Or will Dean pull through and make it extra special for his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate & White Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Unattached Drifter Christmas/Destiel Mini Bang on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> Thank you Monica & Melanie for the help!!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://spnsassysides.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Destiel Mini Bang](http://destielvalentinesminibang.tumblr.com/)

The winter chill nips at the back of Dean's neck, causing him to tug the collar of his leather coat up higher in an attempt to shield himself from the wind, as he makes his way to his apartment just a fifteen minute walk from school. Why his class has to be clear across campus, he'll never know. At least it's peaceful out; barely a noise heard other than his boots crunching in the snow. He hates to admit it, but it’s beautiful this time of year, the sky a few different hues of gray, the white flakes that cling to the branches of barren trees. Lakes and ponds have iced over, the sky reflecting off the smooth surface. Sometimes he can’t tell where the ground ends and the sky begins. The white powder covering the earth around him, everything looks so pure, almost like a rebirth. Flurries of snow fall from the sky, dancing in front of his face to an unheard song. In a word, it’s simply gorgeous. A winter wonderland all his own, one he enjoys even if no one's the wiser.

Dean inhales a deep breath to clear his mind, his warm exhale causing a cloud to form in front of him as he walks up the stairs of his building. He idly wonders if he should check the mail, but decides against it. There's probably nothing in it anyway, besides possibly a Valentine's Day card from his mother. She's never failed to buy him one every year, but that can wait. He groans at the thought, the dreaded hearts and flowers day is fast approaching. This will be the first he spends single in a while.

A few weeks ago, Benny broke off their relationship of six months. Oddly enough, Dean wasn't upset over it. He had fun with the Cajun, but they were more suited as friends. Add in the fact that the boy was moving back home, it just made sense to end things. Dean doesn't do long distance relationships, ever. He unlocks the door and pushes it open, the warmth of the room hitting his face, making his cheeks sting, as he steps over the threshold. Soft indie music comes from his roommate Cas’ room, he smiles as he shakes his head. Dean has known Castiel since they were in diapers. The boy has always been by Dean's side through everything. They learned to ride bikes together, went through broken hearts and bones. Dean was the first person Castiel came out to and one night Dean admitted to his friend that he was interested in both sexes. The confessions seemed to have made their friendship stronger, unbreakable even. For that, Dean is grateful.

Dean shrugs off his coat, hanging it up by the door, and toes off his shoes. He cups his hands in front of his face and blows his warm breath into them, then rubs them together trying to get some feeling back into his numb digits. Pushing the sleeves of his black Henley up his arms, he grabs the TV remote and his PS4 controller. He sits down on the couch to veg out on his new game he got a few weeks back. The game console was a gift from Castiel’s family, along with Call of Duty Advance Warfare. Naomi and James Novak are like a second set of parents to Dean. He spent just as much time at their house growing up as Castiel did at his own. As the game starts, he connects to a co-op match over the internet and is lost in a mission, his brain only processing what is happening in the game. He’s not sure how long he sits there, time flying by, as he is engrossed in his strategy to take out as many people as possible.

Dean doesn’t hear Castiel walk in the room, the soft padding of the boy’s feet against the wood floor, nor his friend’s voice calling his name. The only thing that grabs his attention is a pillow hitting him in the head. His green eyes finally focusing on Castiel after hitting pause on his game.

“Yeah, Cas?” He smirks at the irritated look on Castiel’s face, the boy’s hair in its usual unruly state.

Castiel rolls his eyes, which is honestly more like a head roll. “I asked if you had plans for Valentine’s Day.”

“Nope,” he watches his friend shift from one foot to the other, “No, plans this year. Why are you asking?”

Tilting his head to the side, Castiel runs his tongue over his lips to wet them. “You usually have a date.”

Dean shrugs his shoulders, “I’m not really worried about it.”

Castiel walks over and takes a seat next to Dean; pulling his legs up on the couch, his knees resting against his chest. “It’s just odd. This is the longest you’ve gone without having a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend for that matter.”

Placing the controllers on the table in front of him, Dean mirrors the way his friend is sitting, but only props a knee on the cushion. “Have you been keeping track?”

If looks could kill, Dean is sure he’d be lifeless with the one Castiel throws him. He swears his friend could smite someone with his intense blue-eyed stare. “No, smartass, I haven’t. However, I have ears you know. I hear when you bring them back here. You’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

“I can’t help when I make them scream,” Dean smirks. “It’s a gift.”

Castiel shakes his head in disbelief, “A, gross, and B, it’s only you I hear.” A shit-eating grin crosses his face, “So you must be losing your touch.”

“I don’t know if I should find it disturbing that you listen,” a wicked smile plays over Dean’s face, “or hot.” Then because Dean is an asshole and can’t resist teasing his friend he asks, “Do you,  _you know_ , when you hear me?”

“You’re infuriating, and no I don’t.” Castiel levels him with a glare, one that would normally make someone quake in his or her boots. However, it only makes Dean laugh.

“They’re called earbuds, and I use them when you have people over.”

“I may be infuriating, but you love me,” Dean snarks.

Castiel groans, dropping his head on his knees, “I loathe you.”

Smiling, Dean reaches over and pushes Castiel’s head up to look at him. “You see, I don’t believe that, Cas.” He waves a hand over himself. “How can you resist all of this sexy?”  

“Your lack of modesty astounds me.” Even though Dean knows Castiel is trying not to laugh one escapes the boy anyway before he says, “You think you’re cute don’t you?”

“I think I’m adorable,” Dean answers with his patented Winchester smile.

“Be that as it may,” Castiel starts, shaking his head. “I just wanted to know if you had plans for hearts and flowers day as you call it.”  

“You know as well as I do the day is just a man-made holiday.” They’ve had this discussion every year and it ends the same way every time. Dean doesn’t do Valentine’s Day, ever. “It’s a way companies can milk more money out of romantic saps.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, “Yeah, cause Dean Winchester doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body.”  

“Hey,” Dean says, sounding offended, “I can be romantic.”

The boy sits back against the arm of the couch and smirks, “Sure you can.”

“I can,” Dean protests.

“Then prove it, Winchester,” Cas retorts, fixing his eyes on Dean.

Dean can see a flash of challenge in the blue eyes of his friend. “You’re on, Novak.” Picking back up the game controller, “You’ll be like putty in my hands by the end of the night. Just wait, Cas, you’ll eat your words.”

“We’ll see about that,” Castiel says as he pushes himself off the couch, and walks out of the room without another word. “I quake with excitement to see what you come up with.” Dean can hear Cas’ voice drip with sarcasm.

It’s not until a few minutes later that he realizes he not only agreed to a date with his best friend, but the little fucker tricked him into it. “You sneaky bastard,” he yells, only to hear Castiel’s deep laughter in response.

"I expect chocolate and roses, Winchester,” Cas says from inside his room.

“You don’t really like chocolate, Cas, so what’s the point?” Dean asks. He knows Castiel has to be screwing with him.

For a few minutes, his friend doesn’t answer, but then he hears Cas say, “Who said it’s to eat?”

Damned if that doesn’t send heat racing down Dean’s body; he could swear Castiel lowered his voice on purpose. He hears his friend’s door shut with a click and soft Indie music starts playing again. The whole thing causes him to take pause; it’s not as if he hasn’t thought of Castiel that way. Dean would be lying if he said otherwise. There has always been an attraction to the dark-haired boy, in one form or another, but Dean never analyzed it closely. Their relationship as it is has always worked, and Dean’s motto is if it ain’t broke don’t fix it. Is Cas expecting an actual date, or is the boy fucking with him? Dean is not sure of the answer. Well damn, this presents a small problem.

* * *

* * *

A week later Dean walks in his apartment with Rachel in tow. It’s not surprising that Castiel is home and in his room listening to something that sounds close to grunge rock. Dean shakes his head; Castiel’s taste in music is certainly interesting. He quickly gets to work on pulling the couch back to one wall of the room, instead of it being in the center like always. Next, he rolls the throw rug, a hideous thing that Castiel loves, so Dean doesn’t comment on it, and leans it in the corner. Once he’s done with that, Dean turns to Rachel and asks if she is ready, to which she nods in response.

He walks over to the stereo system and chooses a song, “So what are we working on today, the tango or something with more of a salsa style?” Dean has been giving dance lessons on the side since he started college. He’s popular with the girls, but that’s not why he does it. He loves the way it feels when his body moves to music, he doesn’t have to think, just allow the beat to lead him. It’s a great workout as well.

“Actually, I was thinking more of a simple two-step,” Rachel blushes slightly. “There is a dance at my dad’s country club, and I want to be prepared for the father-daughter dance.”

Dean nods in understanding, “We can knock that out with no problem.”  He presses play and walks over to the blonde girl standing in the middle of the room. “Keep your eyes on me,” his right hand locks with her left. His left hand on her shoulder blade, and he places her other hand on his deltoid. “I’m going to start with my left leg, and you’ll follow with your right.” He demonstrates and she follows his lead. “The steps are basically a quick, quick, slow, slow. Another way of thinking is a half step, one, two, half step, one, two. ” Dean continues to give instructions and leading the girl around the floor. After a couple of trial runs, Rachel seems to pick up on the steps, dancing with more confidence. They take a breather and a water break.

“So could you show me the one where we dance closer? I’ve seen it done and it looks a little more complicated.” She smiles softly, “You know, in case someone else asks me to dance.”

Dean doesn’t miss the way her eyes rake over his body, and for some reason that makes him uncomfortable. Rachel is a beautiful girl, with her blue eyes and small frame, but he’s never thought of her that way. “Yeah, sure,” he runs a hand on the back of his neck. “Um, it will be easier to show you with someone else the first time. One sec.” Dean walks into the hall and knocks on Castiel’s door.

“It’s open.”

Opening the door and closing it behind him, Dean is thrown off guard for a few seconds when he takes in his friend’s appearance. Castiel is sitting cross-legged on his bed, no shirt, and a pair of tight yoga pants. Dean’s eyes run up the bare chest, to Castiel’s eyes that are behind his reading glasses. There is a smirk firmly planted on his friend’s face.

“Like what you see, Winchester?”

The deep voice finally snaps Dean back to reality, “Screw you, Cas.”

Castiel moves off his bed. He stops mere inches from him and leans over close to Dean’s ear. “That can be arranged.”

Dean’s eyes narrow; he can’t tell if Castiel is joking or not, but right now is not the time to find out. “In your dreams, Novak.”

“Mmmm, my dreams, yes, you’re definitely in them.” Castiel takes a step back, smiling like the jackass that he is. “Did you need something?”

Dean can feel the heat creep up his neck, but he ignores it for now. “Yeah, actually, Rachel is here for her lesson. I’m teaching her how to two-step.”

“And this is something I need to know about because...?” He raises an eyebrow as he presents the question, and damned if it doesn’t send heat coursing through Dean’s veins.  

Dean clears his throat. “Cas, you know this dance like the back of your hand. I would rather dance with you than her.”

Castiel’s head tilts to the side, “Why can't you dance with her?”

“I don't want to be that close to her. She keeps looking at me like I'm candy,” Dean's breath releases in a sigh.

“Ah, she likes your sweet ass.” The corner of Cas’ lips lifts up in a mischievous smile. “I mean, who wouldn't?”

“Dude, what the fuck has gotten into you lately?” Dean's head shakes slightly, “Just forget it, man.” It's not the fact Cas is obviously flirting with him that has Dean’s irritation flaring up. The boy has always flirted with him, and Dean did the same in kind. Just now, for some reason, Dean’s hormones seem to have forgotten that nothing is different. This is all Cas’ fault somehow, he knows it. The fact that Dean doesn’t know Castiel’s intentions with this game he is playing throws Dean. He doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t want to stop it either.   

Cas grins, and it’s probably the cockiest thing Dean has seen in a long time. He moves Dean to the side, grabs his hand while opening the door, and leads them out of the room. “Don’t make that face, Dean, or I might have to find a way to wipe it off of you.”

Dean stumbles as his roommate drags him to the center of the room where the girl he spoke of raises an eyebrow, her eyes clearly drinking in Cas’ appearance like a tall cool glass of water. Cas makes a huffed sound before turning the music on. The song begins to play as he steps to stand before Dean. “Well, come on then, cowboy. Lead the way hmm?”  Dean swallows, eyeing Rachel, who is watching them closely; then he stands up straighter and inhales deeply. He pauses before clasping Cas’ hand in his own and pulling them together, his hand against the blue-eyed boy’s shoulder blade. It isn’t until they're pelvis to pelvis, and chest to chest does Dean realize a flaw in this plan, Cas is still shirtless, and still wearing the long cotton yoga pants that fit against him in all the right places. All the right places are against Dean; they’ve been this close before, but, this time, Dean is hyper aware of Castiel’s body. He sets their frame to where it’s off center, Castiel’s right foot in between his, and he starts moving them with the music.  

Closing his eyes, Dean sinks into the croon of Josh Turner’s voice. He feels Cas’ body relax, fading into the rhythm as Dean moves them around with ease.  Every movement causing friction between the pair, and Cas can’t deny even for his cocky nature that it’s not having an effect on him. He grins devilishly as they spin again headed backward before Dean pulls him forward again. Cas presses his weight into each step, more than before, and the friction makes him shiver. Dean misses a step, as Cas anticipates the mistake and eases into leading.  Dean snorts, no way is he is going to allow Castiel to lead them. They side step and in the spin, he leans into Cas like he had him. His does a little flip and damn it if he isn’t half-hard and not even half way through the song.  He flushes red, trying to focus on the task and not on the warmth of Cas against him as he remembers Rachel watching them intently, her eyes half-lidded and a bit surprised. 

Cas leads them into another turn, their feet on autopilot as if they’ve done this every night for years on end. The dark-haired boy smiles, clearly knowing the arousal in his roommate’s jeans, Dean’s teeth clenched as Cas pretends like it doesn’t exist. He moves in close to Dean’s ear, “Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs, bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air, [baby, why don't we just dance](https://youtu.be/IH1Z9DEDqpk)?”

Dean swallows a moan, and now he wishes he could disappear, as there is no denying what the other man has done to him in full frontal view of Rachel, not even an adjustment is going to hide that.  He keeps his feet moving despite the problem, trying not to look bothered, his green eyes boring into the endless blue of Cas’. Castiel grins like a mad hatter, and then to Dean’s surprise spins him without warning and pulls him back in. Rachel makes a sound Dean can’t identify as the song ends and suddenly he's dipped over, fingers still entwined in Cas hand and grip, and his face hovering inches below his roommates.

“Roses, since you may have forgotten, and your next dance is with the lady,” Cas uprights him, and the next thing Dean knows he is watching the sway of Cas’ hips, the curve of his ass as he rounds the corner and once again disappears into his room. The grunge music he heard before now replaced with something deep and jazzy.  

“Are you two together,” Rachel spits out the question, her hands clasped together like some worshipping groupie at a rock concert. Dean blinks, a deer caught in the headlights, before he stumbles over his words.

“No-no,” Dean shakes his head. “He just likes to fuck with me; you know how best friends can be.” He trails a hand through his hair and up the back of his neck, “Anyways, did you get any of that?”

“Oh, I got that.” Amusement is evident in her voice. “And apparently so did you.”

If Dean could find a rock to crawl under and die, right then would have been a great moment to do so.  He is so getting Cas back for this. He excuses himself to the bathroom and tells her to help herself to the fridge and more water before they start again.

* * *

Later that night as Dean heads into his room he hears Cas call his name. The boy hasn’t come out of his room all day after the dance, which is odd in itself. The door is opened a crack so Dean pushes it and leans against the frame. “Yeah, Cas?”

His friend is sprawled out on his bed, soft classical music is coming from the boy’s laptop, the light from it reflecting in Castiel’s glasses. The dark haired boy shifts to where he’s sitting up and looks down for a minute. “I just wanted to say, if I stepped over a line today with the flirting, I’m sorry.” The blue eyes flick back up and Dean can see the sincerity and something else he can’t identify shining through.

“It’s cool, Cas,” his hand comes up to the back of his neck and rests there. “It’s nothing you haven’t done before, or that I haven’t done to you. No harm, no foul, man.”

“Yeah,” Castiel nods, “okay, just wanted to make sure we’re cool.”

Dean smiles, “We’re cool, it’s no big deal.”

He pushes off the frame about to turn around to go in his room when Castiel says, “Wait, Dean.” Dean's eyes focus back on his friend, the boy is chewing on his bottom lip. “Look, you don’t have to go through with the date. I was – just – it doesn’t matter, but you’re off the hook.”

“Oh, no, Cas, that’s not happening.” A smile creeps across Dean's face, “Remember you’ll be putty in my hands. I follow through on my promises.” With that, he turns around and walks to his room. Inside, he changes to sweats and crawls in bed. He’d be lying if he said that he had forgotten that dance. The press of Cas’ erection against his leg. The way heat traveled through his body having Castiel that close to him. They’ve danced several times together, when Dean first started learning all the different dances he knows now. He can’t say it was the first time he’d ever been turned on by it, but definitely the first time he was that affected. What would happen if they blurred that line between friends to lovers? No, lover isn't the right word, Cas would never fall into that classification; he is way too important to Dean. He pushes the thoughts aside for now; there is no reason to look deeper into it. After all, he doesn’t know if Castiel wants more. Dean’s not even sure if he does for that matter.

* * *

* * *

The dreaded Valentine’s Day brings a snowstorm, and Dean finds himself stuck in his apartment with Castiel. Maybe stuck is a harsh word, he’d rather be home anyway, but it means the reservations at the Italian restaurant are a no go. Thankfully, he made it to a store and bought a couple white roses before the snow started falling.  The woman tried to tell him that red roses were the way to go, but he wanted something different, and the white seemed perfect to him for some reason.

He peeks out the window and notices the snow is coming down harder. Well if he can’t take Castiel out, he’ll cook for him. That’s romantic, right? Dean knows his friend will be happy regardless of what they do. It’s one reason they’ve always gotten along; it doesn’t take much to please Cas. For the first part of the day they veg out in front of the TV playing Zombies, they make a great team and kick ass in co-op. Around dinner time, Dean throws together Cas’ favorite, cheeseburgers and Dean’s homemade fries. He’s pulling the last burger off the George Foreman grill when the power goes out. When he pulls the fries out of the small deep fryer Dean burns his hand. He lets out a litany of curses and Cas rushes to his side with the first aid kit, they only have one because Castiel insisted they needed it. Cas has to use a flashlight to put burn cream on Dean’s hand and once that is done, Dean banishes the boy to his room. He doesn’t want his friend around while he tries to save the “date” from disaster. Dean gathers every candle they have at their disposal, lights each one and places them around the room. Once that is finished, he goes in search of something he can use as a tablecloth. It’s when he’s placing the white linen his mother bought them on their card table that it hits him, Dean actually cares about making this “date” good for Cas.

He runs into his room and grabs the flowers he bought earlier; thankfully, he remembered to buy a vase and place them in water so they didn’t wilt before dinner. Dean places them in the center of the little table and then places two candles on either side of the vase. For the finishing touch, he pulls up the music app on his phone and selects one of his playlists and then lays it on the table. Dean looks over everything, decides it’s not bad for a last-minute, thrown-together replacement, and calls Castiel out to the living room. When his friend steps foot inside the room he stops dead in his tracks, Dean bites his bottom lip. He hopes he did a good job.

Castiel turns to him, “You did all this?”

“Yeah, I did.” When Castiel doesn’t speak, Dean gets a little nervous. “I hope it’s okay. With the snowstorm canceling our original date I threw this together.” His voice is a little shaky and hesitant even though Dean tries to control it. This is important to Cas, and he doesn’t want to mess it up.

“I didn’t expect all of this,” Castiel finally says as he turns to face Dean. “When you agreed to this, I - well I don’t know what I thought you would do.” A smile lifts the corners of his mouth. “This is amazing, Dean, thank you.”

Dean lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and he returns the smile, “Let’s eat, yeah? I’m starving.”

Castiel huffs a laugh as he takes a seat, waiting for Dean to join him before he starts on his burger. A comfortable silence falls between them as they eat, but Dean doesn’t miss the little moans Castiel makes. He has to shift in his seat more than once during dinner. Dean shoves the last bite in his mouth, making sure to chew thoroughly before he asks Castiel to dance. To be honest, he hasn’t thought of anything else than the way Cas’ body felt against his since last night. He even had a dream about it a few times. Dean doesn’t know when it happened, but he seems to have developed a bit of a crush on his friend. Maybe it’s always been there in the furthest corner of his mind, and he just wasn’t willing to pull it into the light. He stands up and reaches out his hand, “May I have this dance?”

Castiel flashes a gummy smile, “Since you asked so politely, yes.”

They walk to the middle of the living room and push the couch back far enough to have space. Dean pulls Cas in and places his hand around his friend’s back, resting on the boy’s shoulder blade. The song changes and Dean can’t help but think of how perfect it is in a way. Without thinking about it, Dean pulls Castiel closes and starts leading them in the dance. 

_I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_So tired of searchin'_

_'Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin'_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone_

He steps back and spins Cas, the boy is allowing him to lead even though Dean knows he hates it. Dean pulls him back in and rocks their bodies together in a gentle dance, it’s nothing special really, just swaying to the music, making it up as they go along. Their eyes lock and Dean’s breath catches as he sees the candlelight flickering in the deep blue depths. Oh, he’s so screwed.   

"What made you choose white roses," Castiel asks as they dance.

Dean's lips lift in a smile, "I liked them because they were different. Red roses are too cliché, the white seemed perfect."  

"Interesting," Castiel huffs a laugh. "White means purity, innocence, sympathy, spirituality. In early tradition, they were actually used as a symbol of true love."

Dean doesn't know what to say to that, "Hmmm, that is interesting." He pulls Castiel closer and start humming with the music. 

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

Castiel lays his head against Dean's chest, and Dean can smell the gentle hint of cologne and something entirely Cas. The boy has always smelled like earth, rain, and cinnamon to Dean. Having Castiel this close, pressed up against him, the thud of their hearts beating in time together, feels so right to Dean. How had he not realized it before now? As the song continues, them moving together in sync, Dean starts singing along softly. If he’s not mistaken, he feels Castiel smile against him and hears a soft chuckle from the boy. Singing is not Dean’s strong suit, but he knows his friend doesn’t mind. As the song comes to a close Dean dips Castiel much like the boy did to him the day Rachel was over for her lesson.

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_you’re my best friend_

Before Dean realizes what he’s doing, his lips meet Castiel’s. They’re soft, warm, and taste a little like the burgers they ate. The moment when Dean runs his tongue across the seam of the other boy’s lips and Castiel opens for him, their tongues touching; it’s as if time stands still. It’s only them, the candlelight, music, and the white snow falling softly outside. In one word, it’s perfect, and that is what has Dean pulling Castiel back up, and turning away from his friend. Fuck, they can’t do this; they can’t blur that line. If they broke up and Dean lost Cas, it would shatter him. He turns around to say just that, but he doesn’t have time to open his mouth. Castiel grabs him by the shirt and pulls him in again. His friend's hands release his shirt and move up to cup his face, their faces mere inches apart. “It’s about fucking time,” Cas breathes out in the space between them. His warm breath brushes against Dean’s face before their lips meet again. Dean’s brain doesn’t have time to process anything as Castiel controls the kiss, his tongue moving with fervor inside Dean’s mouth. Cas breaks the kiss, “Don’t be afraid of this, Dean.” Their lips meet again and Dean’s body relaxes against Castiel’s, the boy’s hands moving up to curl his fingers in Dean’s hair. “Please, I want this more than anything,” Castiel says after breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Dean’s.

It takes a few seconds if not minutes for Dean to catch up with everything that just happened. The kiss, the passion he felt coming from Castiel, the confession from his friend. He takes a breath to steady himself. “Cas, we can’t do this.” He hears Castiel’s breathing hitch, and damn if that doesn’t feel like a punch to his gut. “I can’t lose you, man. You are my everything.” Those words make him pull back and look Castiel in the eyes. Fuck, it’s true; Cas is his whole world right now. “You’re my everything,” he repeats. “You’ve been by my side through hell and back. Don’t you get that?”

Castiel nods slightly and pulls out of Dean’s arms. “Yeah, I get that.” The boy turns around, his back facing Dean. “We could try, though. I can’t keep fighting what I’ve felt. I’ve wanted you, all of you, since our senior year. I can't suppress this anymore.” The boy hangs his head and sighs deeply.

Dean chews on the inside of his cheek, “I just can’t lose you.”

“I have faith in us, Dean.” Castiel turns back around. “I – never mind. Thank you for dinner, Dean, it was wonderful.” The boy starts walking in the direction of his room and the last thing he wants is Castiel to be angry, or whatever Cas is feeling at this point.

“You’ve wanted me since our senior year,” he finds himself asking. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Castiel stops, turns around, but doesn’t meet Dean’s eyes. “How do you tell your best friend you’re in love with them?”

“I think you kinda just did,” Dean says, his voice a little shaky from the emotions coursing through his body since Castiel’s confession. Could they do this and be okay if it all came crashing down around them? Dean thinks about their senior year, hell every year he has known Castiel, and all he can picture is every time Cas looked at him, in the hallways, in the classes they shared. There was always a smile on the boy’s face, and no matter how shitty Dean felt a simple smile from his friend would make his day better. “If we do this,” he begins, “what happens if it goes south?”

Castiel looks up at him finally; shrugging slightly, “We remain friends.” The look shining back in those blue eyes shows nothing but sincerity and honesty. Dean has known a few people that have dated and broken up, but have remained friends. So why wouldn’t he and Castiel be able to do the same? There is no one else on Earth who knows Dean as well as Cas. His family knows him, but Castiel knows every secret that Dean has hidden.  “I won’t allow anything to come between us, if we stay friends or become more. I haven’t in all these years. Why would I start now?” His tongue darts out, and Dean can’t help but track the movement with his eyes. “I’ve watched you go through boyfriends and girlfriends; it never stopped me from being your friend, regardless of how I felt.”  

Dean’s feet move on their own, closing the space between him and his friend. “Yeah? You sure you can do that?” His right hand cups Castiel’s face, thumb brushing across those gorgeous cheekbones.

“Yeah,” Cas practically whispers, “but I don’t expect us to break up.” His bottom lip tucks in, teeth worrying the supple flesh. Dean’s other hand comes up, finger brushing against his friend’s lip to stop him before Cas’ breaks the skin. “Just take a chance, Dean, that’s all I ask.”

Dean’s face leans in closer, their lips just a breath apart. “Okay,” he whispers and then his mouth finds Castiel’s own. This time, the kiss is gentle, with a slight nip from teeth here and there, tongues brushing against each other in a soft dance. He breaks the kiss, smiles at Castiel, “How about we have dessert?”

Cas huffs a laugh, shaking his head, “It depends on what it is.”

“Chocolate pie,” Dean answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I think I’ll pass,” Castiel says, his nose scrunching up. “I don’t really like chocolate.”

Dean turns to walk in the kitchen, but over his shoulder he says, “Oh, don’t worry, Cas, you don't have to eat it. I plan on licking it off every inch of your body.”

A deep groan comes from Castiel, and Dean can’t help but laugh, after all, turnabout is fair play. Dean does an internal fist pump, the day has turned out much better than he expected. The date went off with only a minor burn to Dean’s hand, his best friend is now his boyfriend, and by the end of the night, Cas will be putty in his hand. 

[You're My Best Friend - Tim McGraw](https://youtu.be/rRJ0lpu6XaU)


End file.
